Falling in the Black
by HikariNekoo
Summary: Opowieść z punktu widzenia Kuroko, o tym jak dołączył do wspaniałego Pokolenia Cudów i zaznał szczęścia, a potem nim zdążył się zorientować to wszystko bezpowrotnie minęło. Historia o bolesnych upadkach, nieodwzajemnionej miłości i dążeniu do przywrócenia przyjaźni.


Zacząłeś grać w koszykówkę po obejrzeniu meczu w telewizji. Momentalnie zakochałeś się w pomarańczowej, chropowatej powierzchni piłki i w białych liniach na boisku. Zauroczyły cię zgrabne, niewymuszone ruchy jednego z zawodników, kiedy ten rzucał do kosza.

Miłość do koszykówki przyszła ci niemal tak naturalnie jak oddychanie.

Początkowo napędzany tym uczuciem grałeś sam ze sobą, potem z głodem zacząłeś szukać czegoś więcej. Starałeś się przyciągnąć wzrok przypadkowo spotkanych na różnych kortach ludzi, by tylko cię dostrzegli i pozwolili ci do nich dołączyć. To, że miałeś szansę stać się prawdziwą częścią gry sprawiało, że na twojej twarzy pojawiała się ulga, a ciałem wstrząsał dreszcz podniecenia.

Wiedziałeś jednak, że koszykówka może być dla ciebie jedynie hobby, uprawianym w czasie wolnym, bo mimo entuzjazmu i dobrych chęci nie miałeś _talentu _(tego _czegoś_) do gry. Za nic nie potrafiłeś porządnie strzelić do kosza. Byłeś słaby (zbyt słaby) i szybko się męczyłeś. Mimo wszystko grałeś dalej, ponieważ już nie wyobrażałeś sobie dalszego życia bez tego sportu.

W gimnazjum dołączyłeś do klubu koszykówki, chociaż wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie dasz rady.

Ludzie jednak rzadko kiedy cię dostrzegali, co dawało ci dużo swobody i nikt nie naśmiewał się z twoich marnych umiejętności.

Zacząłeś ciężko nad sobą pracować. Wielokrotnie zostawałeś do późna na sali gimnastycznej, długo po rozejściu się ludzi i trenowałeś.

Tak właśnie poznałeś Aomine.

Pewnego dnia po prostu przyszedł zwabiony plotkami o tajemniczym duchu nawiedzającym trzeci kort i już został. Prawie niezauważalnie wkroczył do twojego życia i zadomowił się, jakby była to rzecz kompletnie zwyczajna.

Spędzaliście razem wiele czasu. Na wspólnych treningach, rozmowach, a niekiedy nawet na odrabianiu lekcji.

Aomine jawił się w twoich oczach jako słońce, tak jasne, że niemal oślepiające. Grzał cię swoją obecnością i entuzjazmem, nawet jeśli tego nie wiedział. Zakochałeś się w cieple, które od niego biło, w promiennym uśmiechu, który posyłał ci za każdym razem, kiedy nadarzyła się okazja, w jego jego dużych dłoniach, które tak pewnie trzymały piłkę i jego niebieskich, błyszczących radością oczach, które jaśniały, gdy tylko dotykał piłki.

Kochałeś w nim wszystko, a on, choć dobrze to wiedział, nigdy nie poruszał tego tematu.

Prócz tego jednego razu.

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie zachowywał się przy tobie inaczej, więc z początku sądziłeś, że nie zauważył twojej szczenięcej miłości skierowanej w jego stronę. Jednak pewnego gorącego dnia, gdy siedzieliście na dachu szkoły, wpatrując się w płynące po niebie chmury, Aomine sennym głosem zapytał cię, co takiego w nim widzisz, czemu to w nim się bez pamięci zakochałeś.

Zanim jednak zdążyłeś otrząsnąć się z szoku, on już spał z głową na twoim ramieniu.

Nigdy nie odpowiedziałeś mu na to pytanie, a on ponownie nie zapytał.

Niedługo potem Akashi dostrzegł ciebie i twój potencjał. Naprowadził cię na odpowiednią drogę i dzięki niemu dostałeś się do pierwszego składu

Poznałeś resztę Pokolenia Cudów, unikalne talenty i dziwne charaktery.

Nadal ciężko trenowałeś, a Aomine wiernie ci towarzyszył.

Byłeś szczęśliwy.

Dopiero w drugiej klasie twoja radość powoli zaczęła przemijać. Oczywiście nic nie zapowiadało nadchodzących zmian (nawet horoskop Midorimy milczał na ten temat).

Do drużyny dołączyła nowa osoba (po dobrych kilku tygodniach współzawodniczenia z Haizakim, który _oficjalnie _sam odszedł z drużyny). Kise Ryouta, przystojny, sławny model z grupą wielbicielek i niesamowitym talentem do kopiowania ruchów innych graczy, co robiło z niego w szybkim czasie wspaniałego zawodnika.

Usłyszałeś kiedyś, że Kise nigdy nie zostawał w jednym klubie zbyt długo, ponieważ zawsze udawało mu się przerosnąć resztę.

W Pokoleniu Cudów miał jednak wyzwanie, którego tak desperacko pragnął - Aomine.

Naprawdę polubiłeś Kise. Uważałeś, że mimo nieco przesadzonego entuzjazmu (który o dziwo częściej niż rzadziej był szczery) i dziecięcej wręcz naiwności mógł się stać prawowitym członkiem zespołu i dobrym przyjacielem (nie sądziłeś jednak, że osiągnie to tak szybko).

Aomine również polubił Kise.

Podobał mu się jego zapał i niewinność oraz ta naiwna wiara, że kiedyś mu dorówna, a nawet będzie na tyle silny, że go pokona. To, jak nic innego bawiło Daikiego, a jednocześnie fascynowało.

Nie spostrzegłeś nawet, w którym momencie ty i umiłowane przez ciebie światło oddaliliście się od siebie, kiedy przestaliście spędzać razem czas.

Zauważyłeś za to, że wzrok Aomine łagodnieje za każdym razem, gdy spogląda na Kise. Nie mogłeś (nawet gdybyś chciał) przegapić ukradkowych spojrzeń, niby przypadkowych dotknięć, urywanych szeptów, które ta dwójka między sobą wymieniała (ten związek był tak oczywisty, a ty nie wiesz nawet kiedy się zaczął).

Aomine nie był już twoim światłem.

Stał się jedynie kolegą z drużyny i niemożliwym do zdobycia ideałem (waszą relację z trudem już było nazwać chociażby 'przyjaźnią').

Gdy Ryouta zdobył Aomine rozpadłeś się i nikt nawet tego nie zauważył. Najgorsze było jednak to, że od dawna wiedziałeś, że tak to się skończy (i za nic nie potrafiłeś temu zapobiec).

Nie miałeś za złe Kise tego, że zabrał ci Daikiego. To Aomine dokonał wyboru (wybrał jego, a nie ciebie i to boli tak bardzo, że nie możesz oddychać).

Poza tym zadbałeś, by nikt niepożądany (prócz samego zainteresowanego, przed którym nie potrafiłeś tego zataić i tych osób, które zawsze wszystko wiedzą) nie dowiedział się o twoim uczuciu do Aomine, więc Kise per se nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo cię zranił.

Z daleka obserwowałeś, jak związek Aomine i Kise z każdym dniem nabiera rozpędu, staje się coraz mocniejszy (i nie mogłeś zapanować nad tym głupim uczuciem zazdrości, które pojawiało się za każdym razem, gdy na nich patrzyłeś).

Tęskniłeś i bolał cię ciągły brak Daikiego przy twoim boku, jednak możliwość zobaczenia radości na jego twarzy w zupełności ci wystarczała (a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiałeś).

Byłeś cieniem Aomine.

A gdy znika światło, cień zostaje pochłonięty przez ciemność.

I była już tylko pustka i negatywne uczucia, i ten nieznośny ból w klatce piersiowej, i nic, kompletnie nic nie pomagało.

To wszystko ciągnęło cię w dół, jak kamień u szyi (nie mogłeś oddychać, nie mogłeś płynąć, byłeś bezsilny).

Gdy zdołałeś w końcu się wyrwać i zaczerpnąłeś świeżego powietrza było już za późno.

Z dnia na dzień zauważyłeś, że nie tylko Aomine się od ciebie oddalił (i zmienił w coś, co można było nazwać tylko potworem.

Całe Pokolenie Cudów rozeszło się w swoje strony i doskonaliło własne umiejętności, nie patrząc już na resztę drużyny.

Zostałeś sam, mogąc jedynie obserwować ich z daleka (żaden krzyk do nich nie docierał), wiedząc, że nigdy ich nie dogonisz, nie przekonasz do ponownego zjednoczenia.

Zostałeś sam i doprowadziła do tego twoja ukochana koszykówka.


End file.
